MAD
by Aeirlys
Summary: La révélation de l’existence des homonculus au grand jour a donné lieu à une révolte du peuple. Toute personne pratiquant l’alchimie est dorénavant déclarée enemie de l’Etat ! Les survivants n’ont plus qu’un seul choix : vivre caché ou renoncer à leur art


Note : Fanfic en commun avec Faustxxx et des certains membres du forum Manga&Scan. Quelques changements de styles sont donc prévoir selon les chapitres.

Cette fanfiction ne tient compte ni du film ni du manga, mais de l'anime de Fullmetal Alchemist dans son intégralité.

--

_Il est un principe de stratégie militaire, selon lequel le meilleur moyen de se défendre contre un ennemi puissant est de le menacer de la même manière. Ainsi, la destruction de l'un entraînerait automatiquement la destruction de l'autre._

_C'est l'Assurance de Destruction Mutuelle._

**Mutually Assured Destruction**

--

**Prologue**

Le monde avait changé. Rares étaient ceux qui savaient en quoi, mais chacun pouvait le sentir : les choses étaient différentes. Soudainement, tout était devenu plus calme. Les militaires étaient désœuvrés, comme si les dirigeants eux-mêmes ne savaient que faire. Les massacres avaient cessé. Ce n'était pas la paix, il ne régnait pas cette tranquillité bienveillante et quasi-étourdissante qui succédait au trouble. C'était comme si le monde avait été... en suspens. Une bombe invisible avait explosé quelque part, et l'on attendait d'observer les effets de la déflagration.

--

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le salon de la résidence secondaire du généralissime King Bradley. L'officier Field observait, mal à l'aise, la femme assise en face de lui. Field ne supportait pas les pleurs d'une femme. Mais la passivité de celle-ci le troublait encore plus. Il attendit encore quelques minutes et, le silence devenant insoutenable, se leva.

« Encore toutes mes condoléances Madame. »

Elle leva les yeux sur lui et sourit tristement. Field la salua, puis se retira.

Lena Bradley était une femme courageuse. Elle était la femme du généralissime, elle devait se montrer forte. Aussi ne versa-t-elle pas une larme lorsqu'elle apprit la mort de son mari. Elle ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'on lui dit que leur fils Selim était mort étranglé.

Une fois l'officier parti, elle se leva et alla, comme dans un rêve, vers le bureau de son mari. Elle fut alors assaillie par les souvenirs, la tristesse, la haine et le désespoir lacérant son cœur avec violence, tant et si bien qu'elle crut un moment perdre l'esprit. Elle se reprit et, pour tromper la douleur, se mit à vider ce bureau dont chaque recoin semblait hurler le nom du généralissime. Elle ne savait même plus si elle devait le haïr ou le pleurer.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain et, surprise, elle lâcha le dossier qu'elle tenait alors. Se baissant pour le ramasser, une feuille qui s'était glissée hors de la pochette attira son regarde. Intriguée, elle prit entre ses doigts tremblant cette feuille contenant une photo de son défunt mari, et la lut, ignorant les coups de sonnettes de plus en plus pressants.

Sarah Fenton commençait à paniquer. Deux de ses amies et elle-même, apprenant la mort de King et Selim Bradley, avaient accouru à son domicile, inquiètes pour Lena. Mais celle-ci ne répondait pas, malgré leur insistance. Découragée, Sarah s'était résolue à chercher de l'aide auprès de voisins, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Rassurées, les trois amis s'avancèrent, prêtes à lui apporter tout leur soutien.

Ce qui frappa d'abord Sarah, ce furent les yeux de son amie. Il n'y avait plus de vie dans son regard, elle était comme morte. Son visage était blême, ses traits tirés. Elle avait dans main une photo de son mari, et dans l'autre...

« Le...na ? Qu'est-ce que... » commença Sarah.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Lena leva le révolver, et tira.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Elle regarda les trois cadavres gisant dans leur sang, son corps tout entier parcouru de tremblements. Puis la veuve leva une dernière fois le bras et pressa le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe.

Quatre fois.

Les voisins, alertés par les coups de feu, accoururent, mais trop tard. Ils ne purent que constater la sauvagerie de la scène. L'un d'eux ramassa le papier que Lena Bradley serrait encore entre ses doigts ; il ne voulait pas qu'un élément du meurtre fût rendu illisible par le sang qui commençait déjà à le couvrir. Intrigué, il regarda l'en-tête du document.

« Homonculus..? »

Le lendemain, le monde découvrit avec horreur le massacre commis par la veuve du généralissime, ainsi que le contenu de ce mystérieux papier. La nature de la bombe avait été découverte, et ses effets n'allaient pas tarder à se faire sentir.

--

L'existence des Homonculus n'était plus un secret. C'étaient eux qui étaient à l'origine du chaos dans lequel avait été plongée Amestris et avec elle le monde. Des êtres non-humains issus de la vanité des alchimistes.

Les Homonculus furent la bombe, leur destruction son explosion. La colère et la haine du peuple envers leurs créateurs en furent le souffle.

Dès lors, la suite des évènements était inévitable. L'Histoire était en marche.

Le peuple se souleva, ivre de colère, porté par un homme qu'ils appelèrent le Reah, celui qu'on aime : Joseph Assam. Celui-ci appela la population à la révolte, les exhortant à la rébellion lors de longs discours enflammés prononcés sur les places publiques, dans les villages, dans les granges, les églises, les écoles. Cet homme seul était capable de rassembler les foules, d'unir une population désunie depuis des siècles dans cet espoir fou de transformer le monde, de changer l'immuable, d'atteindre ceux qui depuis toujours avaient été intouchables. Renverser le gouvernement, dissoudre l'armée, réduire les alchimistes à l'impuissance, et surtout, redonner une voix au peuple, muet depuis trop longtemps ! Exprimer ces rêves fous fut simple. Les réaliser le fut encore plus. Prolétaires et bourgeois s'allièrent pour former une armée que l'on nomma la Lame du peuple. Les Nobles, craignant d'être anéantis en même temps que les dirigeants qui ne réagissaient toujours pas, décidèrent de rejoindre leurs forces.

La Lame du peuple pénétra Central-City quelques semaines après le suicide de Lena Bradley. L'armée officielle, désorganisée, tenta vainement de s'opposer au passage des troupes populaires. En quelques heures, elle fut mis en déroute abandonna la ville. Le gouvernement déjà affaibli par la disparition des Homonculus ne put résister au coup d'état.

Un régime parlementaire fut alors mis en place, Assam prit le pouvoir et nomma à la tête du gouvernement des héros de la Libération, tels Mark Thompson, Thomas Howell ou encore Ethan Cravey. L'armée que l'on avait toujours connue fut dissoute et remplacée par la Lame du peuple.

Restaient les alchimistes. Certes, ils étaient à l'origine des Homonculus. Mais le Reah était conscient de leur utilité. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, il demanda l'avis du peuple, qui fut unanime.

C'est alors que la chasse aux sorcières commença.

Les alchimistes d'état furent démis de leurs fonctions. Toute personne pratiquant l'alchimie fut priée de se présenter auprès du préfet de sa région, afin de procéder à un recensement précis. Toute personne y échappant se verrait envoyé de force dans l'un des camps de rééducation qui furent construits à cette époque. Nul ne savait ce qui se passait réellement derrière les portes des camps, car la plupart des alchimistes en revenait fou ; et, pour ceux qui en sortirent sains d'esprit, il n'en fut pas un qui ne fût trop terrorisé pour décrire ce qu'il y avait vécu.

Les alchimistes recensés se virent alors obligés de cesser « toute activité pouvant potentiellement troubler l'ordre de la nouvelle nation ». Ceux qui ne se plièrent pas à cette règle furent également envoyés dans les camps.

Il était pratiquement impossible d'échapper à l'une ou l'autre de ces règles, la délation étant monnaie courante. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, pas même à ses plus proches amis. Nombreux furent les alchimistes qui émigrèrent dans des pays plus cléments. Et ceux qui restèrent durent vivre dans la peur constante d'être dénoncé.

Même ceux qui obéissaient scrupuleusement aux lois n'étaient pas en sécurité. Il était fréquent que, lorsqu'un malheur frappait une ville ou un village, un ou plusieurs alchimistes fussent capturés et brûlés vifs sur la place publique. La paranoïa s'ajouta à la haine et à la peur du peuple, qui commença à soupçonner tout un chacun d'être un alchimiste. Les exécutions sommaires se multiplièrent, et beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes, alchimistes ou non, périrent par les flammes.

Et cela continue aujourd'hui encore. Mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?

Moi, je deviendrai une grande alchimiste !


End file.
